El secreto de Ranma
by Ackerman Nami
Summary: One shot: Akane sabe que el chico de la trenza oculta algo, lo ve cansado, y casi todo el día encerrado en su habitación, hasta que decide saber que le pasa, ete fic tiene OoC vengan críticas constructivas


Disclaimer Ranma es obra de Rumiko Takahashi la historia viene de mi ocio en el trabajo y contiene OoC

Hacía ya una semana, el joven Saotome actuaba muy extraño, inclusive la mayor de las Tendo había notado el cambio en el joven, salía tarde a la universidad, y regresaba enseguida a su hogar.

Shampoo, Ukyou y Kodachi nunca dieron con el joven que se desaparecía, de hecho Akane, tampoco sabía a que se debía el cambio del chico de la trenza, solo los típicos saludos - Buenos días Akane – y así, alternados dependiendo de la hora en que se topaban, si bien ahora llegaban a darse uno que otro beso furtivo, hacia exactamente doce días que el chico parecía apurado y ni tiempo de besar a su "prometida" tenía, porque sí, era su prometida oficialmente pero era un secreto de ellos dos, al menos de momento.

Akane notaba al joven desvelado, sin embargo sabía bien que no la engañaba ya que sus otras "prometidas" preguntaban por él diario, pensó en que quizá su prometido entrenaba de madrugada, por ello decidió esperar para sorprenderlo sin embargo, ella se llevaría una sorpresa.

Salió de su habitación pasada la media noche, pensó que estaría todo a oscuras sin embargo debajo de la habitación del chico salía luz, clara muestra que el chico estaba despierto, se acercó lentamente para no hacer ruido y tocó débilmente la puerta, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta inmediatamente, después de unos segundos más los pasos del joven se acercaron a la puerta y se escucho un "klic" del seguro que había retirado .

-A…Akane - se sorprendió un poco el joven

-Ranma, hace un par de días te noto rato, no, todos notamos que hay algo extraño contigo, ¿podemos hablar? - aunque discutían como adolescentes frente a los demás, lo cierto es que siempre que tenían diferencias, hablaban claro, sin ningún tapujo y así habían logrado entablar su relación sin más problemas

-Bueno yo… - el joven suspiro dandose por vencido – Veras, quería que fuera una sorpresa, al final – dijo bajito mientras miraba tras de sí – al final, sabía que sería muy difícil, y que si te encariñabas con ellos y no lo lograban, te pondrías muy triste, ven entra – La menor de las Tendo, entró tras su prometido, un poco desconcertada, pero enseguida vio una cajita con dos bolsas de agua caliente dentro, y ahí estaban tres pequeños gatitos moviéndose, con sus ojitos pequeños – Ellos, - dijo el joven con orgullo – Ellos, son nuestros hijos, te los presento oficialmente, hace dos días, abrieron sus ojitos este, - señaló un gatito amarillo, - se llama Kotaro, esta otra – señalo una gatita carey, se llama tsuki, y éste – señalo otro gatito completamente negro – se llama kuro-, dijo con mucho orgullo

-¿Entonces, fue por esto que cambiaste toda tu rutina? – Akane no se esperaba eso, se sentía emocionada pero intrigada, ya que el joven sacó un pequeño gatito y lo colocó en el regazo de la joven

-Bueno, ya que sabes mi secreto… ¿Me ayudas a alimentarlos? – Akane accedió, y se dejó enseñar por el chico tomó un biberón pequeñito y tal cómo Ranma hacía con el otro gatito, le dioel biberón, - Gracias Akane, es hora de hacer el trabajo sucio. – sacó de una bolsa que tenía cerca unos pañuelos húmedos y estímulo a los gatitos para que hicieran sus necesidades – ya está, Akane, puedes esperar un momento, ahora vuelo me lavare las manos – - Claro Ranma, te espero. –

La chica vio al joven cerrar la puerta tras de si, y quería hacerle varias preguntas, era algo muy tierno de parte del joven y quería saber como terminó sabiendo tanto de gatos, si él se paralizaba tan solo con escuchar "gato"

-Creo que tengo que explicarte muchas cosas, - le sonrió tiernamente – pero antes, hace algo de frío, ven recuestate conmigo, no te haré nada… que no quieras- sus palabras sonaron cerca del oído de la chica, y los fuertes brazos de Ranma la rodearon por la cintura, ella se sonrojo pero sabía que su prometido era juguetón en ciertos ámbitos y más a solas, el futón estaba aún lado de la pequeña caja de los gatitos, apago la luz de la habitación y solo se alumbraban con la lampa de mesa para ver a los pequeños – Puedes preguntar lo que quieras- le dijo el joven a si bella prometida, que estaba, recostada sobre pecho pecho del chico de la trenza

-La pregunta más importante, mmm sería… ¿Qué pasó con tu terror hacía los gatos? – -Al grano, por eso y más me encantas – ataco los labios de su prometida, cosa que a ella no le importo, extrañaba los besos de su prometido. - Bueno veras, hace unos quince días Kuno y ryoga me emboscaron en el parque y de verdad, venía distraído, demasiado por cierto… estuve a punto de perder, pero como todo un Saotome-el orgullo sonó en su voz - los derrote, pero comenzó a llover y tuve que ocultarme del pervertido de Kuno, caminé un poco después de salir de mi escondite y ahí había una caja de zapatos abiera, cerca de los botes de basura y ahí estaban ellos, me dio pánico no te miento, pero después vi que estaban mojados, y con todo mi coraje reunido cerre la caja y fui corriendo a un veterinario, y los atendió, los seco y me explicó como alimentarlos en caso de no encontrar a su mamá, me dijo que regresara a buscar donde los había encontrado, y así lo hice, pero fue en vano, regrese a casa lo más pronto posible, no había otro remedio qie cuidarlos yo, y entonces pensé en superar mi miedo con ellos, cierto me trasnformo aún en mujer, pero superar él pánico a los gatos iba a ser un gran paso, no te miento, de momento solo a ellos no les tengo miedo, pero a los demás gatos, aun les temo. –

-Superarás tu miedo Ranma, aunque es triste que los hayan tirado así como así, pero cuidaremos de ellos, seran grandes gatos–

– Si, ahora serán nuestros gatitos – le sonrió el joven – Me quedé sin dinero, y estoy cansado, pero vale la pena, ellos me ayudan a perder el miedo y yo trato de que ellos sean fuertes y si tu padre no me permite tenerlos, tendré que llevármelos y a su hija también – besó a la chica nuevamente

Akane se separó un poco río de lo que decía su prometido, así pasaron dos semanas Akane visitando la habitación de Ranma por las noches se turnaban para alimentarlos cada dos horas, el chico de la trenza superó poco a poco el pánico hacia los gatos, por el Sr Tendo no hubo inconveniente en tener gatos en casa, ya que su futuro hijo había superado su único punto débil.

Con el pasar de los días estos jugaban por doquier y perseguían a Ranma y a la menor de las Tendo, pero al pasar tanto tiempo juntos , olvidaron fingir "Inmadurez" y "Desagrado" el uno por el otro al grado que el joven besó a su chica sin importar donde estaban, cosa que por obvias razones no pasó desapercibida por los demás, menos para la más astuta de todos, Nabiki tendo – Y bien, hay algo que debamos saber, ¿Tortolos? – dijo sin apartar la mirada del pequeño gato que quería atrapar los dedos de sus pies

Y es que aparte de todo, Akane con un chupete que se asomaba sobre bufanda de la menor y la mención sin querer, de que habían pasado noches juntos "cuidando" a los gatitos, era claro que hicieron más que "cuidar".

-Ya que Ranma superó su pánico a los gatos, espero que pronto nos sorprendan con algo más – Exclamó Nodoka llena de felicidad -Pero antes que nada, tienen que explicarnos ¿como llegaron a esto sin que nos diéramos cuenta? –

Tanto Ranma como Akane se miraron, el joven inmediatamente se puso de pie antes de que siguieran las preguntas incomodas – Akane, hoy tienen cita con el veterinario los gatos, vamos antes de que sea más tarde- cuando los Tendo y los Saotome se dieron cuenta, sus hijos ya habían salido

-Tendo, al final nos salimos con la nuestra, espero que pronto vengan los herederos - - Tiene razón Soun, pero tenemos que seguir fingiendo que no sabemos nada, esos chicos son muy obstinados como sus padres – rieron escándalosamente y chocaron sus vasos de té como si de sake se tratara y exclamaron un – ¡KAMPAI! –

_Fue algo que hice en el trabajo, ya no había nada que hacer, espero sus críticas buen inicio de año, siete días tarde pero más vale tarde que nunca. _


End file.
